


Accidentally fat

by LordFarquad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Victor Nikiforov, Feedism, Feedrism, Kinky, M/M, NSFW, Shower Sex, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice!!!, chubby victor, explicit - Freeform, fat victor, feedee victor, feeder yuri katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFarquad/pseuds/LordFarquad
Summary: Victor isn't aware of his weight gain, though they both get enjoyment from it.





	Accidentally fat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request sent to my blog @bulletproofscales send your requests there  
> @feed-bts : "Ookokokok fam I just realized you write fics for Yoi?? God bless you :' ) I need you to write a freaking Yoi fic or I'll get June to call you grandma forever. You can do any pairing you'd like with any of the characters, just give me some yoi please :' ))"
> 
> WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced.

WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced. 

Victor nostalgic remembers when he first went to Japan, to Yuri’s home with Makkachin. How different everything was back then; Yuri was so shy to him, yet he found a quick trusting relationship with the older dog. Who simply adored being around him and laying his head on his flabby thick thighs, or rest in his soft squishy stomach and would never get off of him. Two years had passed; and why was suddenly Makkachin all over him in every given opportunity?

“Makkachin!Please get off me! I want to see Yuri on TV!” Victor nudged the dog laying on top of him as he himself laid on the couch; the dog occupying from his chest to his crotch. Making him unable to reach the remote. Yet the dog didn’t even flinch. “Why are you so touchy all of a sudden!” Properly shaking Makkachin awake but to have the other one only ignore his request and go back to sleep; of course, on top of Victor’s torso. He struggles against the heavyweight of the pet, in failed attempts to get it off; Makkachin probably gained weight, he used to be able to move him around easily. He whined dramatically looking for a way out; just to gasp in treason as he saw his husband trying not to burst out laughing at the entire situation. “Yuri! My one and only, the love of my life. Could you help me out?” He asked sweetly looking up with pleading eyes and charming smile. The younger snorted.

“After you recorded me struggling to get him off all these years? Pff. Good luck.” He looked down with an accusing raised eyebrow and began to leave.

“Non no no! Don’t leave me here trapped! It’s not my fault you looked adorable back then; I had to film it! Now you are just mean.” Yuri stayed, and even though he was pouting; he counted it as a success.

“Not my fault you gained weight either.” He murmurs playfully poking his cheek and went back to the kitchen. Victor gasped; realization hitting him like a truck. Suddenly being able to feel the fat in his stomach being pushed down by his dog, his thighs rubbing against each other as they pooled out, the double chin that formed from peeking at his chest to notice that it had, in fact, grown soft. The shock of the realization becoming too much; he stood up not noticing the dog who fell miserably to the floor as he ran to the bathroom. And started in disbelief at himself; the man who once teased his husband for his weight, had bigger than he ever was. He poked his face, eyes widening ridiculously as his finger sinked, look becoming even more incredulous as it sank even deeper in his growing double chin. looking at his face as a hole, he realized how soft he looked without the sharp angles from his face; also noticing the pink tint on his rounded cheeks, from what Yuri had last said to him. The teasing tone had really struck to him; it was so unlike him…this new found confidence was, he had to admit… really hot.

His face grew darker at the thought of his husband finding him like this; oblivious to the amount of changes that his body had went though. It would be so embarrassing, yet he continued. He began to take off his clothes until only his briefs remained. Unable to keep his hands of the rolls on his stomach, grabbing onto them almost violently; as if wondering where had they been all this time. He groped his pudgy thighs, hand finding a way to massage the inside of his thighs, getting crush by all the fat that was now stored there. His hands inspection his fat hips meticulously, feeling them from every angle possible, whilst doing so turning to see them from behind and discovering his back rolls. He had back rolls. Shock ran through his entire body at the sight, he gently shook his shoulders making the rolls in his back giggle. Soon he found himself jumping in front of a mirror, amazed at the constant movement from his calves to his cheeks. Being especially hypnotized by the shake in his ass; it was so big. However his weakness he could easily say was his chest, dumbfounded by the fact that he now had a proper set of boobs where there once were a pair of hard pecs; not only would they giggle with every movement, but he also found the skin there to be rather sensitive. He got lost in the feeling of his chubby fingers knead the pair; only being awaken from his trance when he heard the door click open.

“Victor is everything ok? You’ve been here for-” The younger’s voice suddenly stopped as he caught the other red handed. The worried look behind his glasses, switching to a malicious glint on his eyes as a smirk grew on his face. “Oh. Was I interrupting your fun?” The tone in his voice could make Victor shudder; Yuri always has had a teasing more authoritative persona, but it was extremely rare to see it. Although he didn’t answer, the raven haired walked forward. “Were you about to take a shower, hm Victor? Trying to was the fat off of your body? It doesn’t work. Trust me, I’ve tried.” He chuckled lightly, giving the silver haired man a glimpse of the normal bubbly Yuri; yet the dark look in his eyes was quick to show itself again as he eyed him from head to toe, smirk growing lustful. “Can I join you?”

To be honest, his original plan wasn’t to shower, rather to explore his body; which he somehow hadn’t realized was four times bigger than he used to be until now. But the idea of showering with his husband didn’t sound that unpleasant; especially with how the other was looking at him. Victor smiled at him, almost with as must desire as the younger’s look; before answering. “Only if you are willing to help me clean; I don’t know if I can reach every fold by myself.” They both knew, even without realising, Victor had been showering for over a year as his weight gain progressed. But it didn’t matter, they were lost .

Yuri didn’t give his husband time to react to his quick movements as he walked closer to him determined, and without really being able to control himself, attacked their lips hungrily. It was sloppy, messy, probably disgusting to watch; but neither of them cared, lost in the feeling of each other’s lips. Victor hummed approvingly as he felt the warmth from the younger’s hands travel down his body, easily sliding down every curve. He took special care in his his hips, making sure to knead and massage them consistently, earning a pleased moan in returned; it only motivated him even more, to explore the silver haired’s body. It was like discovering Victor’s weak spots all over again. It felt so rejuvenating. Getting to explore his husband’s rolls, hand sinking into every crease, jiggling every ounce of fat he could find; the sounds from his partner only making him more eager. They didn’t stay dry for long, getting onto the shower; soon drenching on the hot water, their mouths never detaching. Victor let out a whine his lips getting cold, only a tingle remaining from the younger’s lips; Yuri looked for the body musky body wash he knew his husband loved and put an immense amount of it on his hands.

The raven haired, kneeled before him, looking up with and ironic innocence painted in his eyes, as he began to massage his doughty calves and pudgy thighs; avoiding his crotch smirk growing at Victor’s complaints. “Stop that.” The authority in his voice was clear.

“Stop what?” He asked playing naive as he groped specially hard on his right thigh.

“T-Teasing” He said in between groans, gripping his black hair as a warning; which only caused a breathy chuckle.

“I’m just washing you up, baby.” Yuri emphasized on the nickname sending another shiver down Victor’s body. And ignoring the older’s frustration he continued massaging the rest of his body. He moved upwards to his plump hips, dick basically on his face; yet managing to ignore it completely. He knead the soft flesh until it was smooth with soap, the younger’s hands giving him the necessity to lean against the shower, knees growing weak. “It’s been long since you stood up for so long, hasn’t it, Victor?” He could only laugh at the teasing; his pride telling him it was better for Yuri to believe he was like this because of his weight, than because of him.

The raven haired carefully stood up, hands still of his hips yet smoothly moved up to his middle, sliding down till they were in the crease of his overhang. His delicate hands getting drowned in the fat when he held his belly up, massaging it lightly as his hands sank deeper into it; he was watching his husband’s middle mesmerized by the view. He got a yelp out of Victor when he groped the lower half of his soft stomach, looking up to his reddened face, smirk growing immensely. He did it again, yet now used to the sensation the older moaned. Yuri’s hands traveled to the middle of the huge dome, fingers opened wide as if trying to get in as much as he could; then giggled it lightly. He stared hypnotized as not only his middle, but his entire body, shaked. Victor was getting inpatient now, so as soon as his husband’s hands went up to his softened chest, he bent down and connected their mouths yet once again. Hungrily and desperately mouthing the smaller man, flabby arms grabbing onto him for dear life; silencing all all of his loud moans that came from the kneading of his bust.

Yuri sank his hands into the overhang of his boobs, never getting enough from Victor’s figure. He jiggled them lightly, moaning at the feeling of the weight in his hands. He squished them together; allowing each hand to play with the older’s nipples, fingers grazing over them vaguely as a warning before twisting them almost aggressively. He felt the vibrations sent from Victor’s moan sent to him through their kiss. Even if he couldn’t hear it properly, he knew that moan; his husband was close. Temptation went through him, to touch his lover just the way he asked to; he restricted himself, however. He was going to come untouched.

He let one of his smooth soap soaked hands slide down to his lover’s back, jiggling his love handles and back rolls fervently; whilst the other stayed in his chest going from one nipple to the other. The position he was in forced Yuri to squish his torso against the older’s, groins rubbing against each other. His mouth left his lips, he wanted to hear it when it happened,and began nibbling his thick neck.It was all too much for Victor; the feeling of how small the raven haired was compared to him, feeling his slim torso drown in all of his fat, his dicks slidding together easily with all the water and soap, Yuri playing with his body like it was just a toy, the warmness of his mouth on his double chin. Desperation was clear in both of them; yet Victor came first, a pained loud moan slipping off shamelessly; and Yuri was lost in the sound, coming right after.

They stayed like that for some moments, letting the water wash all of the soap and come off, holding each other close as they catch their breaths, but it got to a point where the silver haired, couldn’t hold his laughter any longer.

“What is it?” Yuri looked confused yet a fond smile was present.

“I just didn’t think you’d be into this kind of thing.” As unconscious as his weight gain was, he always found heavier bodies more appealing; yet never thought he’d be the one carrying all that weight. After what he went through, he couldn’t say he minded though.

“Victor, you really think all that time I was chubby, was an accident?"


End file.
